Lily Potter and the Muggle catastrophe
by miathebookworm
Summary: This is the story of Lily Potter, the daughter of Harry Potter. She go to Hogwarts for the first time, but it's the year in wich the muggles find out about wizards and witches.
1. Chapter 1

"Mom, Dad, wake up, come on! Albus, James. Wake up!" Is what you can hear in an house in London the morning the 10th of July. It was the Potter's house.  
Lily Potter was running through the house, waking her whole family. Today was her 11th birthday and itwas the year every little witch and wizard was waiting for. It was the year she'll be able to visit Hogwarts for the first time. Lily's brothers  
kept saying that Hogwarts was the wonderfulest place in the world.  
After the family had eat the delicious chocolate cake, prepared by Albus and James, and that Lily had opened all her presents, she was still waiting for the most important letter in her life: her Hogwarts letter, wich invited her to come to the school  
and said what to bring and wich books to buy.  
She kept waiting all day along, but the letter never came.


	2. Chapter 2

**July the 20th**  
Lily was sitting in her room. Her eyes were red and she looked through the window, hoping foran owl to appear inthe sky. Someone knocked at the door.  
"Hey" Albus said when he came in. Albus looked the most like Harry. He had green eyes and black hair, but he had freckles, and they came from Ginny. James had brown eyes and red hair. Lily had brown eyes and very unusual hair. They were almost black and  
only in the sun you could see that they were dark red.  
Albus sitted down beside Lily "Everything is going to be okay" he said, trying to cheer her up.  
"What if I am a squib?" Lily asked. She had thought about it a couple of days and this was the only explanation she found.  
"I'm sure you're not a squib. The owl probably got lost or something"  
"That never happened before." Lily said looking at Albus.  
"There's always a first time for everything." he answered. He stood up and left her room.  
This evening Lily went downstairs and ate with her family. "Today I contacted professor Mcgonagall" Harry said "I'm still waiting for her to answer. I asked her about your letter Lily."  
"Thank you." Lily said. Finally she would find out what happened to her letter.


	3. Chapter 3

This night Lily had an very unpleasant dream:

She dreamed that she went to Hogwarts with her two brothers and her cousin Hugo Weasley-Granger. In her first spell lesson, in wich they started using their wands performing easy spells, she couldn't do anything with her wand, she tried again and again, but no matter how hard she tried, nothing happened. She ran out of the classroom, crying.

Lily woke up. It was very early in the morning. She tried to fall asleep again but she couldn't. She stood up, got dressed and went downstairs. James was already in the kitchen eating his favorite cereals. He always stood up that early. "Hi" he said his mouth full of "magic pops". Lily took an bowl and filled it with "magic pops" as well. She had just started eating when her parents came in the kitchen.

"Hello kids" they said and sat down. Albus was always the one who slept the longest because he reads so much every evening. He finally came down still in his pajamas, and everyone else had already finished their cereals. In this moment you could hear a soft knocking at the window where an owl just landed with an letter in his beak.


	4. Chapter 4

Lily stood up and opened the kitchen's window, letting the owl in. The owl lands on the table and lay down the letter beside Harry's hand. "This is for you Lily" Harry says and hand Lily the letter. It's a letter from professor McGonagall, written in an emerald green ink. Lily took the first paper and read:

"Dear Lily Potter,

We are very sorry about our little accident with your letter. We forwarded your letter two weeks ago, but obviously you didn't received it. Here is another letter inviting you to Hogwarts.

I hope to see you soon,

M. McGonagall "

Lily almost cried because of her relief. She handed the letter to her parents the letter and took her Hogwarts letter.

"Dear Ms Potter," it says

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Please ensure that the utmost attention be made to the list of requirements attached herewith.

We very much look forward to receiving you as part of the new generation of Hogwarts' heritage.

Yours Sincerely,

Professor McGonagall."

Lily's worries of the last few days are all vanished, she's just happy. Ginny, who read the letters and who was now looking at the requirement list, says:

"I think it's time to go to the Diagon Alley."


	5. Chapter 5

The Diagon Alley was full of young wizards and witches, Albus found Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasleyin the crowd, James a few of his friends and they left with them. Ginny went buying the schoolbooks while Lily went to Ollivander's with her father to buy a wand. Ollivander was a very old man, his face full of crinkles and his hands bony.

"Good morning mr. Potter, he said, what an pleasure to see you again."

"It's a real pleasure for me too" Harry responded "my daughter Lily starts her first year at Hogwarts soon and she needs a wand."

"I remember exactly the day you bought your wand mr. Potter. I remember the day Lily and James bought their wands. It is an honor to sold  
style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"a wand to the daughter of the famous Harry Potter and the wonderful Ginny Weasley." He then smiles at Lily "I'm going and see what I can do for you" Ollivander told Lily and disappeared in the back of the shop. He came back with a long wand and Lily  
took it and felt nothing. The old man took back the wand and gave her another one. Lily tries wand after wand, and starts worrying that maybe she really _was_  
style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"a squib. But finally she took a wand and a hot feeling ran through her body, starting in the top of her fingers and travel all the way down to her feet.

"Fabulous" Ollivander said "Fir wood with a unicorn hair core, 12,1/4'' and hard flexibility." He takes back the wand and put it in a long wooden box.

"That makes 20 galleons please." He says to Harry. Lily's father pays and they both thank the old man, then leave the shop.


End file.
